


We Bring You Beltane's Flower

by Cerberusia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Noctis has friends-with-benefits. As in, three of them.(Alternative summary: teenaged Noctis fucks all his friends, though sadly not at the same time.)





	We Bring You Beltane's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jethro Tull's 'Cup of Wonder', because I've been listening to their _Songs From The Wood_ album on repeat for the last week.
> 
> I really enjoyed giving the cooks cooking-related names, can you tell?

It was ridiculous that Noctis had to practise grappling with Gladio.

The problem wasn't that he didn't like Gladio - because he loved and looked up to Gladio - or anything else like that. The problem was that the size difference made it _stupid_.

"You're what, three years younger than me?" Gladio pointed out when he heaved Noctis to his feet once more. "You're only fourteen, it would be weird if you were my height."

Pointing out that Gladio had been mistaken regularly for legal drinking age since he was Noctis' age wouldn't help, so Noctis just said, petulantly,

"I'm never going to be your height. My dad isn't as big as your dad, and Mom wasn't as big as your mom." Noctis had never met anyone else as big as Gladio's parents. He had also never - though he would never say it out loud - met any woman with a bigger bosom than Gladio's mom. He'd started to notice that kind of thing more, and sure, natural development, blah blah, but she was Gladio's mom and she'd literally known him since he was born and it was _weird_.

"True, you're always going to look shrimpy next to me. Just like everybody else. But that's my job!" Gladio puffed out his chest and looked proud. Noctis did feel better knowing that Gladio was around to do the heavy lifting, even though the one time Gladio had actually gotten injured years ago in Noctis' defense - in a stupid playground fight, of all things - Noctis had felt terrible about it and insisted on putting the plaster on Gladio's split eyebrow himself. But it didn't help him with grappling. When he could use his magic, they were evenly matched; but the difference in size made plain physical contest pointless. Gladio could pin him in half a minute, tops.

There were also other problems with being pinned, which had cropped up more recently. Namely: whenever Gladio pinned him to the mat with his huge strong body and said things in his ear in a low voice, there was at least a fifty percent chance that Noctis would get a boner. Then he had to try not to let Gladio notice his boner, while still doing grappling practice. It was _awful_.

So, naturally, the very next time Gladio tackled him to the ground and basically lay on him so he couldn't move, he got a boner. There was a sad inevitability about it: thinking about boners had summoned one when he least wanted it. He wasn't even surprised. He wriggled underneath Gladio, trying to get free or at least get in a position where he could bite Gladio; then he gave it up quickly, because it really wasn't helping with the boner situation. Having Gladio on top of him - sweaty, shirtless, and very good-looking - wasn't helping.

"Get _off_ , you're heavy." Gladio had pinned him face-up for once rather than on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back; which, although less painful, was worse for other reasons.

"I've grown," Gladio offered by way of explanation.

"What, more?" Gladio really was going to be as big as his dad. And Clarus Amicitia was _huge_.

"Yeah, guess I'm not done yet. It's driving Sartagina to distraction, with how much I eat." Gladio didn't sound too sorry about the strain this was putting on the Amicitia's long-standing and long-suffering cook-housekeeper. He also still hadn't got off Noctis, who squirmed pointedly under his weight.

"Yeah, yeah, you can take it for a minute." Noctis, who was having the breath slowly crushed from his lungs, begged to differ. "But first, don't you want me to do something about _this_?"

And, casual as you please, Gladio parted Noctis' legs with his knee and pressed his strong thigh against Noctis' humiliating boner.

If he could have shot upright, he would have done. Gladio had _touched_ it, holy shit, was he dreaming? Could he actually die from embarrassment? And why wasn't the mortification killing his inappropriate erection stone dead?

"G-gladio!" Gladio's thigh was perfectly placed for him to rub against. Noctis tried not to squirm.

"What, you shy?" Gladio took Noctis' hand, that he had so conveniently pinned, and pulled it down between their bodies to feel - Oh shit, Gladio was hard too. Noctis' head swam. He stopped resisting.

Gladio was still on top of him, but he wasn't pinning him any more. He moved over Noctis in an undulating motion, which ground his thigh against Noctis' dick. It was the first time anybody else had touched his hard-on, and it felt better than he'd imagined. Shyly, Noctis wrapped an arm around Gladio's broad back and hung on as his friend and future Shield thrust again, feeling out the terrain. There was a lump against Noctis' belly, and he realised it must be Gladio's erection. It had felt huge when he'd touched it with his hand. It probably was. Noctis wanted to see it.

Gladio moved in quick, jerky thrusts, grinding them together. His head hung down by Noctis', so Noctis' had a faceful of his hair. His grip was tight on Noctis' hips, but not enough to bruise or cause pain. Every thrust made something wind tighter and tighter in Noctis' belly, until the top of his head was tingling and his whole body was running with current as if he'd absorbed lightning. Gladio panted above him, and his back sweated under Noctis' palms. He knew he was digging in his nails, but he couldn't stop himself. Nobody had ever touched him like this before, and if just humping felt this good, what did sex feel like? What if he asked Gladio to suck his dick, and he said yes, and -

Noctis clutched Gladio tight as he came, thrusting hard against Gladio's firm thigh. He thought he might have gasped a couple of times, though his pulse was pounding so loud in his ears that he couldn't be sure. Gladio was still thrusting back and forth - could he feel as good as Noctis did right now? He drove into Noctis' body hard, crushing their bodies together, until after a long, shuddering minute, Noctis felt him go stiff and his cock pulse again his thigh as he groaned in Noctis' ear.

Noctis, although he suspected the proper thing to do was to let go, held onto Gladio, even though it was a little uncomfortable to have Gladio's weight squashing him to the floor and come soaking into his underwear. He was completely covered, completely protected, by Gladio. He hoped nobody else came in to ask what they were doing.

Gladio did roll off him eventually, though only to the side. He still held Noctis in a loose embrace. Noctis had just enough self-awareness to recognise that it was for Noctis' sake, not his own.

"Better than trying to hide it and doing it by yourself, right?" Gladio's voice had already broken, and it rumbled between their chests.

"Right," agreed Noctis, with feeling. He was still thinking of Gladio sucking his dick, which threatened to give him another boner. Gladio was super hot - not just in Noctis' opinion, everybody said so - and Noctis wanted to touch his dick again. Maybe somewhere more comfortable than the gym.

~*~*~

It took Noctis nearly an hour to find Ignis. At last, a kind maid suggested that he might find his friend in the kitchens. Noctis found him with his sleeves rolled up, attending to a pan with an egg frying in it.

"Ignis! What are you doing?"

"Cooking." Ignis didn't quite say it like _duh, you idiot,_ but only because he was too well-mannered. But it hadn't been a completely stupid thing to say: Noctis often found Ignis doing something that at first looked strange or out of character, but turned out to be a scientific experiment or something. And Ignis _had_ once told him that cooking was basically chemistry.

"Cooking what?" He could see eggs, bread and some kind of ham neatly arrayed next to the stove. Presumably, the egg went on the ham went on the bread.

"Croque Madame." Ignis tilted the pan this way and that with a critical eye. "It shouldn't be especially difficult, Scutra tells me; but so far my egg-frying efforts have been distinctly sub-par."

"You just need to make sure the pan isn't too hot," Scutra reassured him. Everything about Scutra was reassuring. She was a rosy-cheeked woman of ample dimensions who looked like a cook out of a fairytale, and until he'd hit his teens a couple of years ago, Noctis had been accustomed to take dinner in the kitchens with her, and Ignis and Gladio if they were there. His mother hadn't looked a bit like Scutra; but he remembered her as projecting the same motherly warmth.

"Mm." Ignis was utterly focussed on his ovide nemesis. Noctis caught Scutra's eye and smiled.

It came out right, in the end. Noctis was completely unsurprised. Mastery rarely eluded Ignis for long. He waited until they'd eaten it and left Scutra supervising the new pastry chef to ask,

"So, cooking?"

"Is a useful and desirable skill." Ignis had that tiny smile in the corner of his mouth that said he was pleased with himself, even though the heat in the kitchens had made some strands come loose from his strictly-coiffed hair. Noctis didn't tell him. He liked Ignis a little rumpled.

"Mm, right. That croque-thingy was so good." Ignis looked even more pleased. He looked so handsome like that, especially when the light struck his face and highlighted his smooth complexion. He looked young for seventeen, especially when he took off his glasses; but to Noctis he looked older and cool. He was getting taller, too. Noctis liked knowing that Ignis was going to be his advisor when they grew up.

He also wanted to do the same things with Ignis as he did with Gladio after sparring practice, but he wasn't really sure how to go about it. Gladio had made it sound so natural, but if he said something like that to Ignis, Ignis would just politely demur and brush his hand away. It was a sad thing to admit, but Noctis was not smooth.

But Ignis was so good-looking in a noble way, and so clever, and Noctis liked him so much! He wondered if maybe kissing Ignis might work. Gladio had kissed him a few times, and Noctis had enjoyed it so much that now he wouldn't let Gladio go until he got a proper kiss. Ignis would probably let Noctis kiss him, right?

So Noctis was thinking of all kinds of ways he might kiss Ignis and come off as suave rather than weird, until Ignis said,

"Ah, Noct - I have something to ask you." He seemed to pick his words with deliberate care, like he did when he was delicately trying to convey that Noctis had said something stupid or had food on his shirt. So, Noctis said,

"Sure, wanna come to my room?"

"That's the direction we're headed in," Ignis agreed. So they traipsed along corridors and up stairs until they were back in Noctis' suite of rooms at the south end of the palace. There was a maid cleaning out the fireplace in the sitting room, so before she could offer to leave, Noctis led Ignis into his bedroom instead.

"What's the matter?" he asked, curiously. He couldn't think of any opportunity he'd had to be troublesome in the past few days, but Ignis had pursed his lips in the way that meant he was really thinking about a tricky problem. As usual, it was one that Noctis had caused. Noctis prepared to feel very small and humbled.

Ignis cleared his throat again. If Noctis had had to name the emotion on his face, he would have said 'embarrassed'.

"Noct, you, ah, often train with Gladio, don't you?"

Noctis realised instantly where this was going.

"Yeah, though I don't really think I'm getting any better at grappling. If somebody so much bigger than me pins me, I'm going to have to use magic. Or hope that Gladio comes and knocks them off me."

"Yes," said Ignis, faintly. He kept trying to look Noctis in the eye, but his gaze inevitably slid away from his face to stare somewhere over his left shoulder. "The thing is..."

"You found out what Gladio and I do after, right?" And it was every time, because now he knew there was the possibility of rubbing off on Gladio's thigh, just going in that room got him hard. They'd progressed to putting their hands down each other's pants too, which was even better because that way, Noctis actually got to touch Gladio's massive hard-on. It was easier to kiss, too.

"...Yes." Ignis swallowed hard. "I'd come to find you, when you weren't on time for your history tutor..."

Busted by being five minutes late. Looked like Dad had been right when he'd stressed the importance of punctuality. Noctis could imagine what Ignis had seen: him underneath Gladio, the two of them humping each other in the middle of the training room.

"That'll teach me to be on time, I guess." Noctis was fascinated by Ignis' obvious agitation. He clearly didn't want to have to talk to Noctis about his sexual activities with Gladio - despite that it had been Ignis who gave him the talk about the birds and the bees a few years ago, without any trace of embarrassment - but he looked to be on the verge of saying something else about it. "I don't mind that you saw. I'm not embarrassed," Noctis offered.

"Well, I'm - I'm glad." Ignis still looked discomfitted. "How long have you and Gladio been doing this sort of thing?"

"A year, maybe? I kept getting hard-ons during practice." Noctis shrugged.

"You're very casual about it," observed Ignis, at last regaining some of his equilibrium.

"It's not like we're dating, or anything. We're just, you know, playing around." Was _friends with benefits_ the right phrase? It was that, probably, but Noctis could imagine Ignis' reaction if he used it now.

Ignis suddenly looked a lot happier. Noctis sighed.

"Ignis, it wouldn't be _inappropriate_ even if we were dating." Ignis wasn't as hopelessly stuffy as his uncle, but he did get ridiculously hung-up on some aspects of protocol. "There's nothing official to say I couldn't date Gladio or you if I wanted to-"

"It would," Ignis corrected him firmly. "It would be _very_ inappropriate. But since that isn't the case...I'm only concerned that your _activities_ with Gladio might be seen to constitute favoritism of some kind."

"Why, does anybody else know?" That _was_ horrifying. But if Dad already knew, Noctis would have been summoned to the Presence by now and made to explain himself...right?

"Not yet, and I certainly don't intend to tell them about your private affairs. But-"

"So we'll be discreet. And of course it's favoritism - you and Gladio are both my favourites. That's not a secret. I can have friends, right?" Noctis just wanted something for _himself_. It was nice to have secrets. And mutual handjobs.

"Highness-" This indicated that Ignis was about to be sarcastic. "This may be true, but people such as my uncle might well point out that despite your number of friends, there is only one friend with whom you engage in sexual activities."

"So I'll do it with you too, then. OK?"

Ignis stiffened and stared at Noctis. He might even be - yes, the tips of his ears had gone red. Noctis had hardly ever seen Ignis blush, and he only noticed it now because he knew where to look. It was cute.

"Just because you feel you should _spread your favours-_ " That was the tone that indicated that Ignis was preparing to get very wound up indeed, so Noctis cut him off before he could gather too much steam.

"I want to do it with you, so why not?" He advanced on Ignis, who, for the first time since Noctis had hit double digits, looked something like a cornered rabbit. A cornered rabbit who perhaps didn't mind being cornered that much, because he didn't take a step back or try to deflect Noctis' attentions. He just stayed very still and licked his lips nervously. It was like he _wanted_ to be kissed - so Noctis leaned in so close he could see a clutch of very faint freckles just over the bridge of his friend's nose, and kissed him.

Ignis stood still for a long, trembling second. Then Noctis found himself crushed in a powerful embrace as Ignis clutched him tight and kissed him back.

Noctis wasn't quite sure of the progression from here. With Gladio, it had been easy, since Gladio had done the propositioning and he'd gone about it by just touching Noctis' hard-on and offering. The kissing had come after. But if the kissing came first, as Noctis understood was the usual way of things, then how did you know when the time was right to move on to feeling each other up?

Naturally, was the answer. Noctis knew Ignis, and accordingly when he slid his hands up under Ignis' shirt - which was tucked in with aggravating precision - to feel the warm skin of his back, it only felt natural to slide his hands round to the front and feel his chest as well. Neither of them were as ripped as Gladio, and probably never would be; but the two years Ignis had on Noctis had started to fill him out into a more adult shape. Noctis was told that this would happen to him too, but it seemed to be taking its sweet time coming.

From there, it was easy to progress to making love. It wasn't awkward or embarrassing to see his closest friend naked when they'd shared baths as children. The intimacy of having known and loved Ignis for so long made it better. They didn't do anything different to what Noctis did with Gladio, but it _felt_ different. Ignis looked at him differently, touched him differently to how Gladio did. He didn't roll Noctis about with confidence or casually move him into the right position. He kissed Noctis slowly, passionately and willingly.

Ignis' cock felt good in his hand, but better was the way Ignis twitched when he touched it. Noctis liked the picture he made with his shirt open, his glasses off and his dick out. If he could find an excuse to mess up Ignis' hair, he'd take it. Ignis let Noctis paw him about, and eagerly groped Noctis in return without overpowering him entirely. Noctis pushed him into the loveseat in the corner and straddled him, so they could get a grip on each other's cocks. He liked the way Ignis' eyes flickered between his face, his bare chest, and his hard-on.

Noctis had to lean forward pretty far to reach Ignis' mouth, but it was worth it for a kiss. Ignis kissed back eagerly, and Noctis felt him made small almost-gasps into his mouth as Noctis stroked his cock the same way he stroked his own. It was easy, especially when Ignis's long-fingered hand was so deft on Noctis' cock too. Noctis felt hot inside, like his skin was prickling, and his dick throbbed harder with every stroke of that hand. Ignis was breathing hard through his nose and craning his neck to meet Noctis' sloppy, desperate kisses. It was good, so good and hot that he was going to come, any minute now he was going to come all over Ignis' hand, and he hadn't even got Ignis' clothes off but his dick and that tantalising glimpse of chest where his shirt was pushed up were so sexy, just like he'd imagined of buttoned-up Ignis.

Ignis made a muffled exclamation into his mouth and his body seized up under Noctis as his cock began to spurt jets of warm come - Noctis could feel them dribble over his hand. But Ignis' grip on Noctis' dick remained firm, and while Ignis was getting his breath back, Noctis followed suit.

The aftermath _was_ slightly awkward. What was the right thing or even a good thing to say after jerking off with your close friend and advisor-to-be? Thanks, let's do it again soon? Because they absolutely _had_ to do it again, no question. Ignis was crazy hot, and he had said that only doing it with Gladio would look too much like favoritism, right?

Ignis looked like he wanted to go and wash his hands. Noctis stubbornly refused to take the hint and move. Maybe Ignis would be more eager for postcoital touching than Gladio usually was. Noctis settled more comfortably into Ignis' lap, tucked his dick away - and batted away Ignis' hands when he tried to do the same, so Noctis could do it for him. He left Ignis' shirt open, though. That was a nice view, especially with the spatter of come on his stomach.

When Ignis submitted to Noctis' head resting in the crook of his neck, Noctis knew he'd found another keeper.

~*~*~

Prompto was very bad at hiding when he thought somebody was attractive. He didn't go stupid or drool or anything; but after being friends with him for a year, Noctis could easily recognise the way that Prompto's eyes kept sliding back to whatever girl had a pretty face or an especially short skirt. He'd even said to Prompto,

"You're so obvious when you like a girl."

Prompto had just laughed and said something about how it was only natural, right? Then he'd looked at Noctis under his eyelashes when he thought Noctis wasn't looking back. So he wasn't completely unsubtle.

The nice thing about Prompto was, he was an easy friend. Noctis had known Ignis since they were both in single digits, and Gladio since before he could walk; but they had expectations of him in keeping with their roles. It was good to have a future Shield and future advisor who were already so dedicated to their positions, and so competent - but at the moment it was difficult to get through a conversation with either of them without the mention of his own inherited duties. And, despite the talk about learning independence, self-reliance and responsibility, Noctis' main ambition in living outside the palace had been to get a space where he wasn't constantly reminded of the weight of expectations.

Thus, Prompto, who'd made it his mission to become Noctis' friend for no reason Noctis could yet discern. Prompto clearly had minimal interest in status, money or fame; but he did seem to like Noctis as a person in the same way that Ignis and Gladio did. So Noctis had gone along with him in a way that he never had with any other overtures of friendship from his peers. Prompto played games with him, chatted about stupid light stuff with him, and ate the vegetables he wouldn't touch - because, for reasons neither of them ever directly referred to, Prompto was surprisingly health-conscious.

It had also not escaped Noctis' notice that Prompto, who plainly thought Noctis was good-looking, was rather pretty himself. To Noctis' mind, there was an obvious logical endpoint for this mutual admiration.

Noctis wasn't exactly well-versed in seduction techniques - the sexy _King's Knight_ Amazon Valeria's technique of challenging her love object to a fight and kissing them when she had them pinned _probably_ wasn't applicable here - but the last time he'd told a friend they should fool around together, it had gone pretty well. Just last week, Ignis had sucked his dick on the same sofa on which Prompto was now lolling as Noctis smashed him at _Vesta's Rock_

"Dude, how much free time do you _have_?" Prompto complained as he was annihilated for the fourth time in a row. "Do you practice in your super-boring classes, or what? Do you get up at five in the morning and game while I'm out jogging, then go back to sleep? What's your secret?"

"Just natural talent." Noctis tossed his phone down and moved from the floor to the sofa, trapping Prompto's legs against the back cushions. Prompto's toes flexed, seeking warmer purchase under Noctis' ass. Prompto's feet were _always_ cold. If Noctis hadn't known better than to mention it, he would have told Prompto he needed some more meat on his bones.

As usual when he sat close to Prompto, Prompto snuck little glances at him while thinking he was being sly. Once you noticed, it was impossible to stop noticing it out of the corner of your eye. It made Noctis feel self-conscious, but in a nice way.

"Another round?" Prompto stretched his arms over his head, and his t-shirt rode up an inch. He still moved self-consciously to tug it down, even though all that was revealed was a sliver of pale, flat stomach. Prompto was built like Noctis; Gladio had once suggested, tongue-in-cheek, that having a 'weedy' friend might make Noctis feel a bit better about his own physique. Noctis had only the vaguest opinion of his own physique and indeed of his whole physical appearance; but he liked Prompto's.

"Mm, in a minute." Noctis put down his controller on the coffee table and stretched too. Prompto extracted his toes from underneath Noctis and announced casually,

"Bathroom break, then." He wriggled across the couch in a peculiar and familiar manner, and leapt over the armrest.

Noctis only thought about it for a moment. He got up off the sofa the normal way, and caught Prompto before he could head down the hall to the bathroom.

"Uh, hey - Noct!" Yep, that was definitely a boner under Noctis' hand. 'Bathroom break', sure.

"You want me to get rid of that for you?" He tried to be as casual as Gladio had been the first time. Prompto looked like he'd been hit in the head with a game controller. Noctis let go of his dick for a minute to let him process what was happening.

"Haha, very funny, your Highness." Prompto only called him that when he was uncomfortable and trying to hide it. He let out a weak giggle. "Yeah, OK, it happens. Can I go use your bathroom now?" His face was going steadily redder. He was _very_ pretty.

Noctis put a hand on Prompto's hip and said quietly,

"I'm serious. I do it with Ignis and Gladio. Why shouldn't I do it with you?"

Prompto's eyes got even wider.

"Noct-!" But his voice trailed off. He hadn't moved away from Noctis' hand on his hip.

It was surprising to kiss somebody a little shorter and smaller than him - Noctis was of average height but slim, and Ignis and Gladio towered over him. He also wasn't used to being so completely in charge. Prompto clearly had only a basic and possibly theoretical knowledge of kissing, which meant that Noctis was running the show. He did things that he'd liked when Gladio and Ignis had done them to him: touching Prompto's face, grabbing his hips. Prompto sagged against the door, put his arms around Noctis, and returned the kiss with fervour. It was sexy to think that he had to be Prompto's first, even if it made Noctis think privately that their classmates had to be a bit dim not to have at least fooled around with him.

It was a good kiss, and when Noctis's tongue slipped through his parted lips, Prompto easily opened his mouth to accept it. Noctis felt a shudder of excitement run through Prompto's body when their tongues touched for the first time. Noctis pressed Prompto harder against the door, and Prompto clutched him tighter.

After a long minute, Prompto pushed him away with a nervous smile.

"Ah, Noct..."

Noctis leaned back and looked at him. Prompto was flushed an attractive shade of pink all the way down to his chest, his shirt was rucked up to reveal pale skin, and he had an obvious hard-on tenting his jeans. When he saw Noctis looking, Prompto made as if to hide it.

"What are you doing?" Noctis pushed his hands away and grabbed the bulge. Prompto squirmed in shock and squeaked Noctis' name again. He clearly hadn't expected Noctis to be so forward about it - again. Noctis just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss while he groped Prompto's cock through his pants. Prompto squirmed in his grasp and let out little noises into his mouth as Noctis squeezed his erection. Then Noctis went for Prompto's belt, which was difficult to open one-handed; but the long moment of fumbling with the catch and tugging seemed to make Prompto more perversely excited.

Prompto's dick, once Noctis finally got his hand on it, was hot and very stiff, and surprisingly wet at the tip. Prompto made little mewling noises into their kiss as Noctis spread the wetness round the head with his thumb. He was super hot, and Noctis had definitely been missing out on this last year. He fleetingly envisioned doing this in a school bathroom, Prompto biting his school tie to keep quiet. Prompto's hand tightened in his shirt as he began to move his hand up and down, slightly constrained by Prompto's jeans. He knew how to do this part, easy.

Prompto kept gasping and moaning, more than Noctis ever had even when it felt really good. If Noctis sucked his dick, he would probably go _wild_. He should do that. He'd learnt how off Ignis. Ignis was _really_ good at dick-sucking. Noctis resolved to put in lots of practise.

Noctis' dick was hard too, of course. But jacking off Prompto was a two-handed job: one hand on his dick, the other on his balls once he'd pulled the skinny jeans down far enough. Prompto lolled against the door, head back, mouth open as Noctis jacked his cock just like he did his own. Noctis wanted to kiss him again, but he wanted to hear his sex noises more. Neither Ignis nor Gladio were this vocal, and it was _seriously_ hot.

"Noct," Prompto gasped out, like he was begging for something. He clutched at Noctis' back like Noctis was the only thing holding him up, and his hips started to buck into Noctis' grip. "Oh, oh, Noct..." His nails were digging in so hard they must be leaving red marks. If he got really into it - if Noctis actually fucked him, for real - he would definitely scratch him up. Noctis wasn't into pain, but the idea of Prompto leaving claw marks on his back because he couldn't contain himself was sexy.

Prompto was really shuddering now, trying to fuck Noctis' hand. His eyes were closed, and he looked completely lost in pleasure. Noctis could tell exactly how good it felt to him, and that made his dick throb in his jeans. Prompto could jack him off after he'd come, though maybe he'd just be too excited and have to do it himself, because Prompto's porno-noises were driving him wild.

If Prompto had said anything sexy like 'I'm going to come,' Noctis might have been too into it to wait; but instead he just let out a throttled moan, tensed all over, and came white spurts all over Noctis' hand. Noctis kept looking between his spurting dick and his pink orgasm face - eyes squeezed closed, mouth open and trembling.

Prompto had barely slumped against the door, panting, when Noctis let go of his still-stiff dick to get his own out of his pants. He grabbed Prompto's hand and showed him what to do, too wound-up to say anything or fondle his balls a little more to watch him squirm - but Prompto was a guy too, and he knew what Noctis wanted. Noctis grabbed his head for a kiss, and despite the awkward angle that must have made of Prompto's wrist, apparently he could multitask well enough, because Noctis came violently on Prompto's shirt a few moments later.

Noctis pinned him to the door with his body weight, just in case Prompto might get nervous and try to escape to the bathroom and then be really awkward about it and never speak to him again. But Prompto seemed content to be pinned.

"So..." Prompto cleared his throat. "When are the orgies scheduled? Regularly, I guess, knowing Ignis." Noctis could feel the nervous chuckle caught in his throat.

"We haven't had any yet," he admitted, nuzzling Prompto's ear. "I guess that's the next step, though, right?"


End file.
